


有意义的事

by viciousmomo



Series: 楠阿姨家的压力锅 [1]
Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-12
Updated: 2014-06-12
Packaged: 2018-02-04 08:09:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1771879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viciousmomo/pseuds/viciousmomo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>就是...带能力的主脑操控室肉肉...和谐的厉害只能转战这里...</p>
            </blockquote>





	有意义的事

又是一个美好的早晨，Raven毫不意外地又是在Charles难以自抑的呻吟声中醒来，看了看表，看来还是在前戏，这对夫夫每天早晨的性爱时间简直比Xavier家大宅的旧钟还要准时。Raven拿起衣服去洗澡，准备早点逃离这个是非之地。  
奇怪的是，洗完澡出来的Raven发现Charles的呻吟居然停止了，是Erik不行了？还是他们终于知道节制了？总不能是Charles要求反攻被Erik绑起来了吧？无论如何，总算能享受一个正常的早晨了，Raven为全学校感到欣慰。  
可惜，她想错了。没吃到教授的magneto抬着一张欲求不满的脸走在楼梯上，在Charles帮助下成功找到愤怒与喜悦之间的临界点、能力变得愈发强大的他浑身带着几十万特斯拉磁场的气场，Raven知趣地放下手中的叉子，谁知道下一秒这玩意儿会变成什么呢，保命要紧。  
没人敢问magneto到底发生了什么，尤其是在Charles居然表现出了一丝丝不解地情况下，“今天早晨Charles的房间里究竟发生了什么”，将会成为比“变种人的产生及进化对人类产生的影响”更为复杂的课题。  
事情是这样的：  
Charles在床上突然产生了浓浓的自我厌弃感，他拥有强大的能力，屋子外面还有一干小变种人在等着他，学校外面更是有很多面临危险或是需要东躲西藏掩饰身份的变种人，他们在等着他；而他此时却在床上，和他的爱人耽于情欲。于是Charles跟Erik说他想做一些有意义的事。  
这让magneto非常郁闷，Charles居然在床上还能想到这些事，难道真的是因为自己能力太差？更重要的是，Charles居然觉得和他做爱是没意义的事。  
而Charles奇怪的是，Erik居然就这样轻易放过了他，虽然还没来得及读出Erik的想法他就走了，但是那份怒气是显而易见的。Charles不知道Erik为什么会这么生气，不就是拒绝了一次性爱吗，伴侣之间不是很正常的吗。  
Charles在主脑里依然没有想明白这个问题，他摇了摇头，把这样的想法清出脑海，拿起头盔，准备寻找新的坐标。  
一切还算顺利，Charles欣喜地继续着。却没有发现悄悄进来的Erik.  
Erik走到他身后，双手环上Charles的腰，一条腿挤进Charles的两腿之间，膝盖弯着，他把头搁在Charles的肩膀上，呼吸的热流全部涌进Charles的耳朵里。一阵热流从耳朵窜过Charles的全身，就从这只发烫的耳朵开始。  
“在做什么有意义的事情？”Erik故意屏住呼吸，然后突然开口说道，声音低沉而性感，充满了情欲的挑逗。  
“Erik别这样…”Charles因为突然中止又突然席卷的热流一滞，身子不由得有些酥软。没有试图挣脱或是逃离，只是轻轻偏过头，好像是将耳后细嫩的肌肤送到他眼前，又好像是在索求属于他的亲吻。  
Erik从善如流的攫住欲扬还抑的下唇，含在自己的双唇间品尝着。是早餐清咖啡的微苦和湿润，Erik不禁去想Charles有意无意间是怎样一次次舔过这双丰润的嘴唇，舌尖掠过干燥的细嫩皮肤表面，把它们舔得柔软、充满光泽。  
细碎的呻吟溢出，Erik放开了对Charles下唇的纠缠，转而回到耳际，含住Charles的耳垂，舌尖像是性爱的动作一样溜进Charles的耳朵，淫靡而温存。Charles不着声色地往Erik怀里挤了挤，臀瓣无意识似的磨蹭着Erik的下身。  
晨间没有得到解决的性欲亦没有消弭，在这短短几分钟里又重新回到二人身上，甚至烧得更旺。Erik挺动下身，试图将阴茎塞进Charles的臀缝里，哪怕隔着布料Charles似乎还是能感受到那里的火热。  
“不要在这里Erik，我们回房间去好么。”Erik听到Charles在他脑海里说着，听起来就像此情此景下Charles亲口说出来的一样，声音破碎软糯，字词之间的呻吟让整个句子听上去不是请求而更像是邀请，甚至是诱惑。  
“不好，Charles，我没想着要影响你做有意义的事情的。”Erik直接在Charles耳边说了出来，毫不掩饰亦不加修饰。  
“Erik…别这样，我只是觉得这样的日子过于颓废…”Charles闭上眼睛，带着享受的表情认命似的说道。  
Erik的怒气早已平息，Charles是爱着他的，他眼里流光的星辰早就将爱意说给他听。  
magneto不动声色地将Charles西装裤地拉链解开，白色内裤的前端已经有些湿润，这似乎有些取悦到了Erik，他轻轻爱抚着突起处，同时自己的老二也不断挑逗着Charles丰腴的屁股，被挑逗的教授禁不住呻吟出声，Erik不深不浅的动作让他无法决绝，又得不到满足。  
“Erik，我要你…more…”Erik仍是听到Charles在意识中这样呼唤他，在床上很少这样拘谨的Charles居然连这样一句都要脑传，Erik仍然当是没听见一样，继续着猥亵下流的动作。  
“Erik…求你…”Charles不需要读脑也明白爱人的心思，终于开口说道。  
Erik的指尖沿着Charles被布料包裹的阴茎一路向上，划过浅浅的腹股沟，绕着轻微奶油肚上的肚脐打圈，有意无意地轻轻戳着：“宝贝，你要什么？”  
“Erik求你了，这里是主脑…我…我还戴着头盔…”饶是Charles想到他这些私密的、和Erik在做爱时充满情趣的请求如果被传送、被陌生人莫名其妙地接收之后，也不寒而栗。  
Erik显然清楚这一切的后果，在Charles耳后落下轻浅的亲吻，挥动右手将连着主脑的头盔撤离Charles毛茸茸的脑袋。  
Charles凭着剩余不多的力气转过身，双手环上Erik的脖颈，吻上Erik的薄唇，像是舔弄自己的嘴唇一样轻轻扫过Erik的嘴唇，直到Erik的舌尖将他顽皮的舌头卷走，Charles只能被动地接受Erik的亲吻，口腔的每一处角落、每一块细小的味蕾都被他吮吸过、舔舐过，连呼吸都要靠他的给予。Erik的唇舌间是清爽的肉桂牙膏的味道。Charles皱了皱眉，平常课前他们道别时的亲吻，Erik是南瓜汁味道的，可是今天却没有，可以判断出他根本还没吃一口东西。  
Charles的双臂下移，用了些力才推开Erik：“没吃早餐？”  
“不是刚刚吃完么？嗯？Mr.Breakfast?”Erik笑着，鲨鱼一样的笑容让Charles的心情也好了起来。  
Charles主动继续了刚才那个被他中断的亲吻。  
Erik的双手搭在Charles的屁股上，揉捏着直到变形，直到Charles的呻吟愈发响亮了起来。Charles无意识地轻呼Erik的名字，在接吻的间隙呼唤着他的爱人，索取着他也清楚也茫然的情欲。Erik挥手用图钉带起记录着先前Charles找到的那些坐标的纸片钉在墙上，然后慢慢将Charles带向主控台，猛地将Charles翻了个面，将X教授面对着那些他再熟悉不过的按钮，压向他的主控台。Charles的屁股高高翘着，臀缝正好卡着Erik的阴茎。  
“Charles…我可没带润滑剂来…”Erik的手流连在Charles的腰间。  
被情欲折磨的Charles已经来不及去和他的爱人计较他来到这里和他做爱究竟是无意之举还是刻意而未之，更没有闲暇去嗔责他的爱人，明明他已经求过Erik回到房间去继续剩下的事而他假装没听见，现在又好像是Charles自己等不及非要在这里就来一炮似的。  
Charles慢慢沉下身子，屁股因此而翘得更高。还来不及Erik反应，Charles已经拉过了Erik的右手，张嘴含住了Erik的指尖，舌头包裹着Erik的两根手指，绕着他的指节打转，像是吮吸Erik粗壮的老二一样吮吸着他的手指。Charles的眼睛眯着，任Erik一颗一颗解开他衬衣的纽扣，像是享受主人爱抚的猫咪一样，半晌他扭过脖子，舌尖将Erik的手指推出来，“这样不就可以了么？”  
Erik奖励似的吻落在爱人的的后颈，将Charles舔湿的手指搭在他的穴口轻轻揉弄，引得Charles愈发急促地轻呼他的名字，Erik将手指插进Charles后穴，温暖但艰涩，Erik不想因为任何原因使Charles受伤，指腹按压在柔软的内壁上，撑开纠缠上来的嫩肉，按压着敏感的某点，Charles在持续的刺激下快要高潮，身子弓起紧紧抵着Erik的下身，两只手费力地扯下松松垮垮挂在自己身上的衬衣，转过身看着Erik，湖泊一般的眼睛像是蒸腾起晨间迷蒙的水雾，就这样迎向Erik：“要你…Erik我想要你…”显然在主脑里做爱对于Charles而言还是过于羞耻，这句话仍然是说在Erik脑袋里的。在情欲中忍受炙烤，还要因为过强的羞耻感拼尽力气一定要脑传的Charles看上去有些虚弱，Erik吻在他脆弱的眼睑上，颤抖的睫毛扫在Erik的嘴唇上，Erik的唇一路下移，吻过教授有些肉肉的脸蛋上，吻过他因为欲望与隐忍愈发鲜红的唇瓣，轻轻咬着他的下颌。Erik很是心疼这样羞耻得快要哭出来又哀求着想要更多的Charles，却也非常想听到他真的说出来求他，求着他给予他只有Erik Lehnsherr才能带来的快感，Erik温柔的抽出手指，亲吻落在Charles滑腻地后背，沿着脊柱一路而下，到尾椎骨时禁不住伸出舌头轻轻舔了舔凸起的部分，Charles的身体明显地颤抖起来。  
Charles赤裸的上身压在主控台上，下意识地将屁股翘得更高，完全呈现在Erik眼前，不动声色地催促他继续，颤抖的身体不知触碰到了控制发射器转向的按钮，Charles有些惊慌，如果Hank看到了会不会热心地跑下来询问教授是否需要他的帮助，那么……  
Charles求助似的看向Erik，不需要开口，magneto已经明白了爱人的意思，发射器对于Erik而言是特别的存在，好像是他和Charles之间的见证一样，但这一次转动发射器，对于Erik而言自然是不同的心境。Erik腾出双手，控制着巨大的发射器转动，凭感觉将它归位。  
Erik停下动作，低头发现Charles也没有闲着，像是奖励Erik一样在帮他宽衣解带。Erik好整以暇地看着Charles动作，看着他脱下自己的内裤之后眼睛亮亮地看着他，像是默许又更像是邀请地看着Erik，一副任君采撷的样子。  
Erik觉得有什么烧断了他所有的神经，他的眼里只有Charles白嫩的肉体，那双该死的蓝眼睛，还有那双好像用力亲吻就会流血的嫣红嘴唇。  
于是Erik真的那样做了，他俯下身，双手拖着Charles的屁股把他放在主控台的边缘，还不等Charles接触到冰凉的桌面就再次吻上那双他吻了无数次，闭着眼都能描摹出漂亮唇形的却怎么也不知餍足的唇瓣。Charles有些惊诧，两条腿不自觉的夹紧Erik劲痩的腰，这个动作使得Erik的身体和Charles紧紧贴在一起，Erik勃起的阴茎从下往上划过Charles的鼠蹊部，和Charles的贴在一起，Charles似乎预见到了Erik要说些什么来逗他，脸红得更厉害了。  
Erik见此情此景，倒是什么也没有说，低下头轻轻亲吻了Charles羞红的脸，烫烫的。看似纯情温柔的动作，下方的蘑菇头却抵上了Charles的穴口，厮磨着那里的褶皱，Charles隐忍地呻吟着，直直看进Erik的双眼里：  
“Erik…求你，进来…”  
Erik俯下身，亲了亲湿润的唇瓣：“宝贝，我没听清，我要听你亲口说出来。” Charles闭上双眼，仰着脖子，漂亮的弧度上喉结突起，Erik像是受到了诱惑似的贴上去，轻轻啃噬着、吮吻着，Charles呻吟着、喘息着。  
“Erik，Erik给我，我要你…”  
Erik略微用力，咬住Charles喉结的同时，发烫的阴茎挺进Charles的身体里，两人都发出满足的呻吟。Charles睁开眼睛，看着Erik，好像这是他们的第一次结合，可对于彼此的身体他们明明又是那样熟稔，唯有这样才得以完整、得以满足。  
Charles伸出双臂，搂紧Erik，两条腿也环在Erik腰上，整个人几乎是无尾熊一样完全挂在Erik身上。Charles伸着脖子，主动献上双唇，蹭着Erik的双唇，呼吸烫烫地和Erik的交织在一起。Erik自然地和Charles接吻，下身缓缓抽动着，将Charles地呻吟喘息一点点全都吞下。Charles的身体已经适应，破碎的呻吟泄露出他禁不住索求得更多，贴着在Erik的薄唇上，他叫着Erik的名字，“Erik, Erik, harder…”  
Erik加快了速度，更深地撞进Charles的身体里，满足爱人的要求。Charles呻吟喘息着，软糯绵长的鼻音像是Erik最为受用的催情剂，粗大的阴茎撞开纠缠着亲吻着蘑菇头的嫩肉，来到前所未有的深度。  
Charles闭着眼睛，无意识地舔了舔下唇，粗暴的撞击让他更加用力地攀附在Erik身上，手指却调皮地在他的后腰画着圈圈。Erik暂时停下来，吻上了Charles尚未收回的舌尖，纠缠着。直到Charles有些按捺不住地动起屁股，磨蹭着Erik的小腹，Erik才放开Charles甜腻的唇舌，双臂穿过Charles的腋下托举着他，大力抽动起来。  
Charles趴在Erik的肩膀一侧，毫不顾忌地咬下去，留下圆圆的牙印。Erik皱了下眉，放缓了速度，双臂放松，让Charles面对着自己：“疼？”  
明明已经做了这么长时间，虽然Erik的老二确实相当可观，但是Charles还是享受多过疼痛的，在一起了这么久，爱人还是会因为关心乱了阵脚，Charles摇了摇头，在另外一边肩膀上也咬了一下：“silly, my love. ”  
还有没有说完，Erik猛地将阴茎送进Charles的身体里，好像惩罚似的，Charles的句子都变了调，尾音止不住地上扬。Charles闭上眼睛，Erik的轮廓、他的面庞他的神态都出现在Charles脑海里。Erik抱着他，下身抽送着，身上有薄薄的水汽，Charles想起沐浴后的Erik，有时只围着一条毛巾，有时腰间空空如也就从浴室里走出来，身上的每一块肌肉恰到好处，像是古希腊的战神。  
Charles的脚趾蜷曲着，他睁开眼睛看着Erik，后者在他灼灼的目光里愈发用力。  
“Erik，Erik，我要到了...”  
Erik安抚性地轻轻亲吻着Charles地双唇，与身下的粗鲁不顾一切完全不搭调。很快Charles就射了出来，白浊的液体喷射在Erik小麦色的腹肌上。  
高潮后的肠道更加温暖湿润，一阵阵无意识的收缩绞紧Erik的阴茎，Erik抱着Charles，他白皙皮肤上的潮红刺激着Erik的视觉，Erik也将热流喷射在Charles的体内。被射精的感觉让Charles紧紧箍着Erik的腰，身体拱起着，脚趾蜷在一起。  
Charles喘着粗气，Erik还是抱着他，以这样的姿势亲吻过他的额头、眼睑、鼻尖和嘴唇。Erik声音低低地，有些喑哑，说不出的性感：“Charles，我只是想让你知道，除了你的责任和使命，你还有你的爱人，还有属于你自己的生活。”  
Charles轻轻笑了一声，回吻着：“Erik，我知道，不用能力，我也是知道的。”  
Erik将阴茎从Charles身体里抽出，Charles感觉到粘腻的液体流出来，顺着大腿蜿蜒着，禁不住皱了皱眉。Erik又轻啄Charles的唇瓣，将他打横抱起，“带你去清理。”  
第二天Magneto陪着Professor X回到主脑，Charles发现他那张被细心钉在墙上的记录着坐标的纸片。 他是那样爱着他，用他自己的方式，静水流深。


End file.
